


to look out from within

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ache shifts within him again and he stops. "Martin, wait," he says.Martin stops as well, turns, looking back at him. "Is it--?"Jon struggles to meet his gaze. "Yes, I-- I need to--"___Jon has an additional eye. Martin helps him close it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Beholding/Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	to look out from within

**Author's Note:**

> this is the weirdest thing i have ever written

It's moving again, aching within him. Slowly, as if waking up an early morning.

Jon looks around himself, taking in the landscape below. They're on a small hill, a no-man's-land relatively harmless in itself, but overlooking several domains of fear. Makes sense.

The ache shifts within him again and he stops. "Martin, wait," he says.

Martin stops as well, turns, looking back at him. "Is it--?"

Jon struggles to meet his gaze. "Yes, I-- I need to--"

It's Martin's turn to take in their surroundings. "Here? Sure, I mean, there's not really that much to be afraid of here, though? Is there?"

"No," Jon confirms, wrapping his arms around himself. "It's...the other thing."

"Oh," Martin says, face carefully blank. "Well, let's get on with it, then." He shrugs off his backpack, taking out the blanket he keeps there. He intended to use it for sleeping, at first, but there hasn't really been any of that. Still, Jon can admit that it's a nice thing to have for occasions such as this.

Martin spreads the blanket out on the ground, sitting down at the edge of it. He gives an encouraging little smile, and Jon comes to sit with his back to him and begins to unlace his shoes. Martin rubs soothing circles into his back while he does.

Once he's done, he reaches for the button of his trousers, but Martin's hands cover his. "Let me," he says, pressing a kiss below Jon's ear.

Jon lets him, rests his own hands on his stomach while Martin works the button and the fly. When Martin pushes his trousers and pants down, Jon lifts his hips to help him. Once he's naked from the waist down, he lets his legs fall open and he lets the eye see.

He can't see through it, not literally. He can only feel its satisfaction as he is laid bare for the world while the world is laid bare for the eye. And he can feel it moving, jerkily swiveling around in his pelvis to try and see everything in front of it. He's given it a good view, but the slit where his genitals once were is only able to open so wide.

Jon tries to relax through it, leaning back against Martin's chest, trying to feel safe in his arms. But he's not meant to feel safe. Especially not like this.

After a few minutes, he is panting. The eyes in his head are shut tight, trying in vain to compensate for the hungry stare of the one between his legs. Martin nuzzles against his cheek. "Has it had enough?" he asks softly.

"It better," Jon breathes. "Please."

He doesn't have to ask twice. Martin lets his hand travel down Jon's chest to his crotch, brushing against the skin there, smooth aside from the many, many eyelashes right at the edge. He brushes a finger through the lashes and the eye tries to blink. It can't, not with Jon's legs fallen open like this.

Jon's breath hitches, and Martin starts to stroke his fingers up and down the edge of the eyelid. It makes the eye look harder, desperately trying to take in as much as it can. When it starts to tear up, Jon lets out a soft moan as Martin gathers the tears on his fingers, moving higher again.

Jon doesn't know why he got to keep his clit. Doesn't know why the eye didn't just take over all of him when it demanded his body to open up for it. But he's grateful. He doesn't know what relief he would find if that part of him hadn't been there for Martin to rub and roll between his fingers. It makes the eye lose its focus, its sight going hazy and clouded as Martin coerces it to rest.

Martin's other arm is still wrapped around Jon, and Jon holds onto his hand with both his own, clutching it as he is brought closer and closer to his release. Martin keeps pressing kisses against the side of his neck too, and in the end that's what does it. Jon moans again as he comes, and the eye rolls back into its socket, unseeing once more.

"Thank you," he whispers. The is still a heavy weight inside of him, making him feel too full where he shouldn't be, but at least it has stopped its insistent moving. For now. Jon begins to reach for his trousers, but Martin's hand on his hip holds him steady.

"Not yet," he murmurs. He's hard against the small of Jon's back, but Jon knows he doesn't mean for them to wait so that that can be taken care of. No, Martin just wants to enjoy a moment where they're stared at by one eye less. Jon is inclined to agree.


End file.
